


Crazy

by Little Dipper (Tox)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/Little%20Dipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper ponders his own sanity while Bill floats around and makes things worse. Pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

“I dunno. It just feels like… like everyone is out to get me, or something.”

Dipper made a vague gesture with his hands, then looked up at Bill, who was floating nearby and watching him with some degree of interest. 

“SOUNDS A LITTLE PARANOID,” Bill replied after a moment.

Dipper put a hand over one ear and grimaced. “Volume control, Bill,” he said. “And I’m not paranoid! I’m just…” He waved both hands outward. “I’m a weird kid in a weird town that thinks I’m the weirdest one here.”

Bill hummed as if in thought, though Dipper had long learned that Bill made up his mind about matters very quickly, usually as soon as he knew they were happening. Acting like he was thinking about it was just one of those little pleasantries he offered to make himself appear more trustworthy.

“WELL,” he said, his voice no quieter, “THEY’RE PROBABLY RIGHT, PINE TREE. YOU’RE THE WEIRDEST PERSON I KNOW, PERSONALLY.” He floated in front of Dipper’s face and held his cane up. “I MEAN, NOT ONLY DO YOU HUNT OUT THINGS THAT VERY WELL MIGHT WANNA DESTROY YOU…” He tapped Dipper’s nose. “…EVEN SIXER KNEW WHEN TO STOP TRUSTING ME. YOU KEEP COMING BACK!”

Dipper sighed as Bill laughed and spiraled away. “Bad decisions don’t make me weird,” he said as he folded his arms over his chest. “Stupid, sure. But not weird. At least, no more than anyone else here.” That was a lie, though. It _was_ weird. Especially with the feelings he had for Bill - the strange sort of attachment that had formed over the years as he’d learned to stop fearing the demon, something that had started as tolerance and wound up being… whatever this was. 

“HEY, I MAY CALL YOU A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I THINK WE’VE ESTABLISHED THAT STUPID DOESN’T FIT,” said Bill as he planted his feet on the ceiling and looked down at Dipper. “YOU KEEP UP WITH ME TOO WELL, PINE TREE. HMM…” He tapped his cane against his face, then pushed off of the ceiling and floated in front of Dipper again. “WHAT ABOUT CRAZY? YOU SEEM PRETTY CRAZY. MAYBE THAT’S WHY EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET YOU.” 

“Oh, I know I’m crazy.” Dipper unfolded his arms and, without warning, grabbed Bill by the wrists and pulled him closer. “But I’m pretty sure no one thinks I’m wrong in the head after some of the stuff you’ve made sure they saw,” he went on as he wrapped both arms around Bill and held him tight. “They _have_  to believe me after -”

“OOH! AFTER THAT TIME I MADE IT RAIN FLAMING GHOST FROGS THAT SAID ‘GIVE YOUR SOUL TO BILL CIPHER OR PERISH’ INSTEAD OF RIBBITTING!”

“…Uh, yeah.” Dipper rested his face against the side of Bill’s top hat. “Stuff like that. They know I’m not _crazy,_ just…”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL SOMEONE WHO TRIES TO KISS ALL-POWERFUL DREAM DEMONS WHEN THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE MOUTHS,” said Bill as he made himself comfortable in Dipper’s arms. “BUT I GUESS THAT’S HOW YOU KNOW YOU’RE CRAZY, PINE TREE.”

Dipper heaved a sigh and shut his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks for spelling it out, Bill.”

“NO SWEAT! OH, AND SPEAKING OF SWEAT, YOU DON’T HAVE AS MUCH OF IT LEAKING OFF OF EVERYTHING AS USUAL. GOOD JOB!”

Dipper groaned and leaned his head back against the wall as Bill poked his arms in various different places. “Maybe I’m just picking up freakish behaviors from you. Maybe _that’s_ why people think I’m extra weird.”

“EXTRA WEIRD WITH CRAZY ON THE SIDE!” Bill said, laughing. “MY FAVORITE!”

Dipper rolled his eyes and put a hand over Bill’s eye, causing the demon to yell and start scrabbling at his fingers. At least he could take solace in the fact that the weirdest person _he_ knew was so far beyond himself that he looked strikingly normal by comparison. 


End file.
